


С вечной любовью

by Nemhain



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Чезаре Борджиа едет во Францию за армией, союзниками, титулом и женой





	С вечной любовью

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

Чезаре не верил ни в бога, ни в дьявола. Он знал, что судьба человека в его собственных руках. Некоторые люди даже имеют власть над будущим их семьи, любимых, города или страны. Ну а некоторые облают достаточным мужеством и решительностью, чтобы иметь право решать за других и направлять целые народы. Свое место он нашел как раз среди таких: судьба Чезаре Борджиа будет такой, какой он пожелает, и он поведет за собой всю Италию. Эти брехливые республики, герцогства, княжества — самопровозглашенные государства! — только мнят, что знают хоть что-то о свободе. Их прошлое и их будущее — либо с Римом, либо в огне, таком же пурпурно-кровавом, как мантия кардинала, сброшенная Чезаре с радостной готовностью.

Сын Папы Римского отбывал во Францию, не сомневаясь, что добудет себе армию, союзников и титул. Ах да, еще жену, но это не так важно: он сомневался, что его брак с Карлоттой Арагонской, неаполитанской принцессой, состоится. Разве что Александр VI прекратит вертеть Неаполем перед Францией и Испанией, точно лучшей шлюхой пред клиентами, набивая ей цену, и признает право и без того уже коронованного и правящего на юге Федериго Неаполитанского, отца Карлотты, на трон. Но Папа Римский к таким действиям пока был не готов. А значит, не будет кровного союза с законнорожденной наследницей, будь Карлотта хоть трижды фрейлиной вдовствующей Анны, а Людовик — ее номинальным сюзереном. Что же до самого Людовика… Чезаре — сын человека, сторговавшего себе святой престол. Неужто короля Франции будет сложнее подкупить, чем группу амбициозных кардиналов? Едва ли можно было потерпеть неудачу, имея право устроить какой угодно развод, отпустить какие угодно грехи и пообещать отчего-то столь лакомый французам Милан, до передачи которого еще многое успеет измениться. Союзы заключаются и распадаются по желанию тех людей, что вершат судьбы мира.

Чезаре получил, что хотел, а Карлотта Арагонская, как он и ожидал, от союза отказалась. Впрочем, взамен он получил французскую принцессу, сестру короля Наварры.

Шарлотта д’Альбре была знатна, красива и неглупа. Она, как и он, знала, что хочет получить от их союза и что готова дать взамен. По крайней мере, Чезаре так казалось. В ней было ненавязчивое французское очарование, столь не похожее на напористую обольстительность итальянок. Еще она была привлекательно кокетлива. Еще он знал, как волнуют ее крепкие объятия, и находил это чарующим. Еще ему нравились ее смех и стоны, и то, что она тоже ненавидит французскую стерву-королеву, желая долгих лет несчастья Людовику с оной. Еще…

Еще Чезаре не понимал, отчего все это вообще занимает его мысли! Он зло одернул колет и под торжественным «конвоем» вошел в один из залов королевского замка в Блуа. Все собрание во главе с новоявленным кардиналом Амбуазом ожидало только его.  
Внутри все сжалось. Смешно. Он бы никогда не подумал, что однажды на этой церемонии будет стоять на месте жениха…

Чезаре взял Шарлотту за руку. Та сжала его пальцы в ответ. Это показалось правильным. Чезаре стало спокойнее. Ритуал шел своим чередом, и все стоически дожидались окончания — Амбуаз мог погрузить в сон одной монотонностью голоса. Свою уже супругу Борджиа целовал с неожиданными ощущениями триумфа и радости.

Застолье затянулось до позднего вечера: поздравления, разговоры, подарки, танцы и прочее, прочее. Они ни на секунду не оставались одни. Чезаре знал, что так будет. Равно как и о том, что за консумацией их брака тайно проследит довольно любопытных глаз. Это его не волновало. Шарлотту, судя по всему, тоже: она наслаждалась всем происходящим и нежданно обретенным супругом, покинув свое место рядом с ним лишь раз, чтобы пройти круг танца с Людовиком. У нее при французском дворе, похоже, было не больше друзей, чем у него. Она выглядела довольной.

Чезаре вспоминал Лукрецию на ее первой свадьбе: юную, невинную, верящую в любовь и удивительно счастливую… Борджиа стало горько: он до сих пор не мог простить себя. Своими руками отдал любимую сестру, нежную деву, свое единственное настоящее сокровище, этому выродку Сфорца. Он, конечно, не подозревал Шарлотту в подобной наивности, скорее — в умении держать лицо. Совсем скоро она вновь останется одна при французском дворе, жена бастарда Папы Римского, подарившая ему все и не получившая взамен ничего, оставленная во Франции, пока он, уж верно, нашел себе с десяток любовниц в Италии. О чем только ни начнут шептаться за ее спиной другие фрейлины, придворные да и сама королевская чета. Чезаре усмехнулся: в этом мире он тем, кого больше всего хотел бы защитить, приносит только несчастья.

Чезаре не знал, отчего у него возникло желание заботиться и о Шарлотте. Она могла бы постоять за себя: за хрупкостью скрывалась сильная женщина, которая уж точно не была невинной овечкой. Едва ли королева Анна так хотела насолить что ей, что ублюдку Борджиа, сбыв ему нелюбимую фрейлину без веской причины. Должно быть, радость супруги так безумно и бессмысленно пьянила, что Чезаре хотел быть счастливым с ней заодно, играя роль заботливого мужа. Как бы то ни было, в одном был уверен: он не желал оказаться тем чудовищем, что разрушит надежду даже на возможность счастья. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и поцеловал Шарлотту, прервав ее на середине фразы. Та рассмеялась в ответ, и Чезаре утвердился в намерении дать французскому двору довольно причин завидовать удаче принцессы Наваррской.

День был длинным, а ночь будет еще длиннее. Чезаре с усмешкой проследил, как фрейлины притворили за собой дверь их спальни. В коридоре тут же послышался шепот. Не было сомнений: это был короткий спор за право первого подсмотреть за брачной ночью. Бедные французы, как непросто им будет – желающих не счесть, а замочная скважина одна.

Шарлотта, счастливо улыбаясь, легла рядом с ним. Вон они и оказались «наедине». У Чезаре замер, когда она спросила:

— Расскажи мне о любви, муж мой.

Он знал, что это лишь лукавая прелюдия и его супруга не ждет искреннего ответа. Но отчего-то ему хотелось, чтобы эта шутка была отражением истинного желания хотя бы на толику, а потому он отвечает чуть более серьезно, чем следовало бы:

— Любовь выдержит многое. Любовь добра. Любовь превозмогает любые невзгоды.

— Ты любил когда-нибудь?

Чезаре не думает, что стоит говорить об этом. Нужно просто продолжить игру в брак по расчету, пресечь этот внезапный, совершенно не свойственный ему порыв честности. Ведь никто не верит в возможность «вечной любви» для них. Но пусть лучше так, чем правда о том, что его сердце принадлежит другой. И все же он не желает врать: Шарлотта достойна откровенности и искренности хотя бы потому, что рядом с ней он чувствует себя спокойно и уютно. Он чувствует себя … любимым?

— Да, — ответил Чезаре.

— Этот кто-то — рядом с тобой?

— Да.

— Так это я? — она понимающе улыбнулась, зная ответ. И все же это была искренняя радостная улыбка.

Такую улыбку нельзя подделать.

Чезаре почувствовал злость.

Призраки прежнего бессилия все еще были с ним. Слишком долго его жизнь направляли чужие руки, слишком долго он был покорен чужой воле, а теперь обнаружил себя среди оскаленных морд. Счастье здесь — роскошь самоубийц. Оно ослепляет.

А любовь? Да будь оно все проклято! Что он сам знал о любви? Что она немилосердна, жадна, и ей нет дела до остальных чувств и обязательств? Что она — обратная сторона страсти, разъедающей тело и душу, томящую разум? Что она — госпожа, стоит только дать ей волю?

Чезаре провел рукой по волосам Шарлотты. Как бы он хотел, чтобы святой престол, испанский король вместе с французским, итальянские кондотьеры, турецкий султан, бешеная сука из Форли и его любовь к Лукреции были в другой жизни. Не в той, в которой он бы остался с Шарлоттой д’Альбре, чтобы быть ее мужем и выполнить все обещания, что дал сегодня у алтаря. Впрочем, здесь и сейчас у него не было прошлого, зато была целая ночь, чтобы любить эту удивительную женщину, заставившую его мечтать о том, о чем он никогда прежде не задумывался. Чезаре даже не был уверен, что он лжет, отвечая:

— Да.

— Ты врешь, чтобы успокоить меня, — рассмеялась она. — Потому что завтра ты уезжаешь.

— Да, — согласился Чезаре, целуя ее.

***

 

Чезаре сидел в своем шатре посреди военного лагеря и задумчиво вертел в руках, наверное, самое нежданное письмо в своей жизни. Он бы никогда не подумал, что принцесса Наваррская будет писать ему, тем более так: подробно, емко, с тенью заботы и мягкого обожания. Она писала о настроениях при дворе, королевской чете, новых посланниках и приемах. И о том, что она носит под сердцем его ребенка. Похоже, Шарлотта Д’Альбре получила от брака с ним практически все, что желала.

Простая и естественная мысль о том, что однажды у него будет законорожденное дитя, никогда прежде не приходила к нему… Такому прекрасному и радостному событию не могло быть места в жизни Чезаре Борджиа, но, тем не менее, оно произошло.  
Пожалуй, это было глупо, но здесь и сейчас он был счастлив.

Письмо Шарлотте он отправил с посыльным в тот же вечер. Над подписью, несшей лишь тень шутки, Чезаре размышлял недолго. 

«С вечной любовью».


End file.
